Heir Apparent
by Warden Of Ale
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul has waited patiently for Batman to take his place as Heir to his empire, but his patience has finally worn thin after years. Ra's Al Ghul sees only one clear choice now. Who better to replace Batman then the Batman's very own Heir, Dick Grayson?


**Chapter One**

Dick had been so careful. He had picked a meeting place at random. He had used an unmarked car in his civilian clothes to get here. He had prearranged the meeting years ahead of time and only spoken of it once. Only he, Kid flash, and Aqualad had known about it's location. Dick hadn't even told Artemis because he was bringing her anyways.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the man who stood in the shadows. With his regal bearing and almost sad smilie as if to say "Foolish children." mocking Dick and all the effort he had gone through. The demon's head had found them. Ra's Al Ghul knew. He knew that Artemis was alive. He knew that Aqualad was not a traitor. Just those two simple facts, learned with a glance could destroy years of work. Ra's knew it too. Dick met eyes with him and saw that the man had come for a reason.

"Kid Flash, stand down." Dick said quietly as he saw the speeder tense like he always did before a fight. Wally looked at him with disbelief while Kaldur seemed to have reached the same conclusion as his hands moved away from his Water-bearers. Artemis had a look of shock on her face, realizing the whole performance she had put on earlier was entirely worthless.

"Very wise my friend. Just so our parley can take place peacefully, If I am attacked at any point then I inform the entire light of this meeting. The implications would be quite severe." Ra's Al Ghul calmly stated. Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be implying that would not be your intention. Why?" Kaldur said in that mature tone he seemed to have born with. Dick looked at Ra's and saw the man was staring at him.

"My intention's are not the light's. Thus my silence can be counted on...as long as I am allowed one request." Ra's said as he continued to stare at Dick. It made him uneasy but it would be impossible to tell by looking at him. Training under the Batman had some perks.

"How can we trust you?" Kid Flash demanded. Ra's Al Ghul briefly flicked his eyes over to Wally with annoyance clear on his face.

"Out of all the men you label 'Villains' I assure you I am the one who keeps his word ignorant child. Ask young master Grayson if you need proof of that." Ra's eyes once again found Dick as did all eyes in the warehouse. Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Batman had told me that you knew. But what do you want me to say? That even though you could, you don't out me and him?" Dick muttered. Ra's smile grew a little more.

"That will do. Now about my request..." Ra's trailed off expectantly. Dick looked at the others and saw a general, if reluctant, nodding of heads. He faced Ra's Al Ghul again.

"Talk." He said tersely. Ra's frowned at him.

"No need for rudeness. Even when dealing with one who you consider an enemy show civility." Ra's admonished him, causing Dick to glare at him.

"Did you come here to teach or for an actual reason?"Dick demanded. The knowing smile that crossed Ra's face was puzzling to say the least.

"I wish to talk to you Grayson. Alone." Ra's raised his hand as the others went to protest. "This is not a negation. What will it be Grayson? A few moments of your time or the unraveling of all your hard work?" Ra's asked. Dick realized right then why Batman never let Dick com along when he went to deal with Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's asked the question in a way that made Dick face the reality of losing all of his hard work. This man had managed to realize that this reality was unacceptable to Dick and exploited it to get what he want. All of a sudden the regular line of bat baddies seemed a lot less threatening. Excluding the Joker of course. Whatever Ra's may be he wasn't the Joker.

"Guys wait outside. This should only take a minute." Dick said with all the confidence he could muster. He had to glare at Wally but eventually he walked out the door with the others and left. For a minute Ra's Al Ghul and Dick just stood there watching each other. Dick was recalling everything he could on the elusive head of the league of shadows. Batman never really gave much information on the man himself even when Dick had pressured him. But Dick did know that the man in front of him was in the ball park of seven hundred years old. Dick reminded himself to chew Batman out for the lack of information he shared on Ra's.

"So the detective's ward has broken his chains and chosen his own path? Or simply found a way to spend the time until he is called upon to take up the mantle? I will say, I never thought you would become so very interesting Grayson." Ra's said as he continued his creepily intense eye contact with Dick. Dick just grinned a bit.

"Interesting? Little old me? Nah...but The light's second in command, now that's interesting." Dick said and received a chuckle from Ra's.

"Well we both are just so very interesting it seems. But I never saw much of you with the detective. He made a point of coming alone to our meetings. I had to get you to know you through other means." Ra's said. Dick shrugged. Batman had made clear early on that dealings with Ra's would be handled by him alone.

"While I'm flattered that you made a point of getting to know me...can we cut to the chase here?" Dick bluntly stated. Ra's made that small frown again.

"That will need some work to be sure." He muttered just loudly enough for Dick to hear. Dick was curious but kept his mouth shut, letting the man in front of him steer the conversation. Ra's broke eye contact with Dick for the first time since they had begun and turned to face a large window in the warehouse. Moonlight flooded through and cast the ancient man in an eerie light.

"Do you remember the training exercise you participated in years ago, when you were still Robin? The one where Miss Martian caused near mental breakdowns for your entire team?" Ra's said softly. Dick tensed instantly. So few knew of that botched training. It was something everyone involved tried as hard as possible to put behind them. Dick made a short and sharp sound that sounded something like a yes.

"In the aftermath of that event each member of the team was sat down and given a through psych evaluation by Black Canary. I have watched all of those sessions yet I was most drawn to yours. Can you guess why?" Ra's asked. Dick quickly processed both the fact that Ra's had surveillance of Mount Justice and had recorded those incredibly intimate and private moments where the team shared how they dealt with the deaths of their friends and family. As quick as Dick did process it, It still hit him hard.

"I...I have no idea." Dick managed to get out. Ra's turned his head slightly and Dick caught a glimpse of the knowing smile.

"Never admit that to an one you consider an enemy Grayson. A lack of knowledge is a weakness and a weakness can be exploited." Ra's turned back towards the window before continuing. "I was drawn to it because in it you admit that you lack the drive your mentor possess. That thing that has allowed him to transform from a mere man to a veritable force of nature. That thing that gives him the strength of mind to sacrifice anything for the sake of the mission. That thing...you say you lack." And with that Ra's turned and met Dick's eyes. His voice had risen to the point where the intensity in it almost made Dick flinch. Dick met his gaze with a stone face, giving nothing away. Ra's smiled at this point.

"At first I was inclined to believe you. You seemed true to your word, lacking the drive of the detective. But over the years you have changed Grayson. That thing that you believe you lacked, I believe was simply buried deep. Covered by petty attempts to make your own identity in fear of becoming the brooding lonely man that is Bruce Wayne. But the years have allowed you to embrace that part of you more and now I truly believe you do possess the strength of will to match your mentor." Ra's said and this made Dick snap.

"Cut the crap Ra's. Just tell me what you want. I agreed to hear you out but I don't need your analyzations on my life." Dick said sharply. Ra's nodded.

"I suppose I have indulged my talkative nature quite a bit but to be fair I do have a point Grayson. You see this drive that I speak of is the very quality that led me to choose the detective as my heir." Ra's watched Dick's face closely as he revealed this. Just as Ra's had suspected, a fleeting look of surprise crossed Dick's face. Ra's pounced on the moment before it could be lost.

"Ah, so he never told you? Figures. The detective certainly loves his secrets. But I have waited many years for his answer to change and still it has remained no." Ra's said with a hint of annoyance. Dick felt a semi conscious feeling of relief at hearing that. He knew Batman would never agree to something like that but...there are no true absolutes in life if Dick was being honest with himself. Ra's went to speak again.

"Well Grayson even one of my age has a limited amount of patience. I have grown weary of waiting for the detective to say no yet again. So I have looked at new prospects and have found one blindingly obvious choice..." Ra's trailed off, his eyes boring into Dick. As quick as Dick usually was, It still took him a second to grasp what the man was saying. A look of understanding dawned on his face before he let loose a snort of laughter and soon he let loose with a full blown laugh. Ra's Al Ghul just stood there waiting with all the patience and poise of a statue. Dick recovered after a handful of seconds and looked at Ra's with an incredulous look.

"Okay...Okay...Let me get this straight. You are offering me..."Dick trailed off as he started to laugh once again. Ra's rolled his eyes slightly.

"Since you seem incapable of finishing the sentence, I am offering you the opportunity to be my heir." Ra's stated with a very formal air. Dick stopped his laughter and cocked his head.

"Really? You think I am going to give you the answer you are looking for? Oh that is rich Ra's that is just rich." Dick said. He went to speak again, to give Ra's the definite no he was going to get, but Ra's beat him to it.

"No. I did not come here expecting the answer I wanted. You are trained by the detective and thus have picked up his morality, for the most part. Over the years I have carefully reflected on how I have asked the detective if he would wish this honor and every time I see one obvious problem. I leave him a choice." Ra's finished coldly. Dick instantly lost all trace of humor as the implications sunk in but Ra's wasn't done.

"I know the identity of the single most paranoid 'superhero' on the planet. Imagine how easy it was for me to piece together the others. For one with my resources and determination it was simplicity itself." Ra's said in a very suggestive tone. Dick's mind was racing trying to think of what to do in this situation. Nothing in his training had prepared for what to do if an enemy knew not just your's, but everyone's secret identity. Dick gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming next.

"Now this information is very valuable" Wait for it.

"I know people who would kill for this" Just say it damn it.

"But I am a reasonable man Grayson. We could make an agreement." There it was. This was the plan all along for Ra's, Dick realized. His fists tightened.

"So I become your heir or you blow the whistle on the entire cape community?" Dick said with a strained voice. Ra's made a affirmative gesture.

"How do I know your not full of shit?" Dick knew it was a long shot but he had to make sure the threat was real. Ra's raised an eyebrow.

"Clark Kent, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Oliver Queen, Augustus Freeman, Dinah Lance, John Jones, Billy Batson...need I go on?" Ra's said in an amused tone. Dick took a deep breath. Okay so Ra's wasn't bluffing. There wasn't many options but to...play along.

"Oh Grayson, do not worry. I am forcing you into accepting this but the choice to accept what I offer truly will be yours to refuse if you so wish. My Heir must be willing or else the whole function is lost. I will give you the chance to see what I offer, to experience what I have to give, and then if you so wish you can return to your mentor as if the whole experience never happened. All I wish is for you to have the chance to broaden your horizons." Ra's said. Dick was surprised but ultimately it made sense. Leaving his empire in unwilling hands would just lead to ruin on Ra's part. And Dick saw another side of this. He could provide support for both Kaldur and Artemis, Learn more about the light, and learn more about the secretive league of shadows. Already Dick was seeing how this could work to his advantage. And when it came down to it, Ra's was going to let him leave. For everyone's safety he had to play along for now.

"I have your word that you will not reveal anything you know and that when the time comes I will be allowed to walk away risk free?" Dick asked. Ra's allowed a grin to break over his face.

"You have my word."

**_A/N_**

**_So new story, inspired by a Teen Titans Fic I read where Dick continued to mentor under Slade. Somehow this came from that so... yea. Also important NO REACH. I really disliked the whole reach story for some reason. Well, Review and let me know what you guys think._**


End file.
